Madz and Starlow 9: A Surprise For the Family
by Madz the Penguin
Summary: In the Bean 'n Badge, there's four living there. However, the fifth is coming soon, in around nine monthes. Can they all handle Star Sprite pregnancy? Yes, 9 came early, because 8 is T and will take a while to complete. This is the mystery Madz and Starlow.
1. Starlow, You're Pregnant

**Guys, this is the mystery one! Isn't it surprising? The new OC, or OC's if you count Dr. Sprite, is going to be revealed. Yes, it's Starlow's son, or daughter. We don't know because pregnancy is slow and takes three months to know gender. So, this won't be gross, and it's perfect for the K+ rating, so here it is! The mystery one is here!**

Starlow flew out of bed quietly. She knew that Madz wouldn't notice her if she was very quiet. She flew to the counter of the Bean 'n Badge and saw Dreambert, who was on vacation, on the other side.

"Dreambert," she whispered, "Look, I know we've been sneaking out of our beds to come here, but I'm worried that will add up"

"What do you mean?" he whispered back.

Every other night, they have been sneaking out of their beds and hanging out at the Bean 'n Badge. Since this was Dreambert's last day, they have been doing this for 15 days. Nobody caught them yet, luckily.

"I've been thinking about when I caught the Starcups a while ago, and I didn't want to marry, but Star Sprite marriage is optional,"

"How? You have to in order to have babies, right?"

"Nope, it's we don't have to marry to get babies," she corrected.

Dreambert opened his eyes wide with surprise. Was she afraid that he would become a father?

"So, you're worried you will produce offspring because of me?"

"Correct. I'm sorry I'm worrying so much," 

"No, no, no! You don't have to say sorry! It's going to be alright…"

He calmly rubbed Starlow's back like Madz would do if she was worried or upset. She smiled and sighed with relief.

"You're right, we're not that much in love. Also, a child would be nice to have. Madz would certainly love it!"

"Of course I will,"

They turned to see Madz floating behind Starlow, only a few feet away. She seemed to be cranky, possibly because they accidentally woke her up.

"Oh, Madz! Look, I can explain…"

"No, that won't work!" she interrupted, "You're in love with Dreambert!"

A tear fell from Starlow's eye, and her surprised expression turned into a sad one. Madz flew up to her and felt bad she made her upset.

"Starlow, are you ok? I wasn't trying to be angry, I'm just cranky…"

"Madz, maybe you should leave her alone," said Dreambert with concern. He held Starlow with both of his arms and petted the star on her head. Madz felt a bit jealous of Dreambert and floated away unhappily. Starlow was her pet that she wanted, not Dreambert's girlfriend! 

Starlow did go back to bed with Madz soon, but when they woke up, Starlow didn't feel so good. She felt surprisingly sick, despite being just fine last night. She laid down because of that. Of course, Madz noticed this and got joyful.

"Yay, Sickie Episode!" she cheered.

Starlow slowly got up and moaned. She felt like she could throw up any minute, and Madz wasn't helping.

"Madz, I don't feel so good…tell Fawful that…"

"But you're sick! I love sick people!"

She groaned back, but she wasn't trying to be mean. She just didn't feel so good. She did, however, notice Madz putting her flipper over her forehead.

"No fever, so maybe you ate something funny…" she noted.

"Yes, so tell Fawful I don't feel so good!" she yelled.

Paying attention to her this time, she flew out of the room and touched the doorknob on Fawful and Midbus's room's door. She did hear someone calling her, so she turned and saw the counter to the Bean 'n Badge. She floated to the counter and saw another Star Sprite, but he looked different.

He wasn't a girl, so he didn't have eyelashes like Starlow. He had a regular mustache, a doctor's light (or the metal thing on doctor's heads, like Dr. Mario has), and a stethoscope dangling from below him. He had to be a Star Sprite doctor, right?

"Ah, Madz the Penguin! I've been hearing about your Star Sprite, Starlow! The prince told me she was worrying about something, correct?"

Not knowing if he was lying or not, she quickly answered, "Ummm, yes?"

"Oh, good, then I can help! I'm Dr. Sprite M.D., a Star Sprite doctor. Are you worried I might capture her or something? You seem to be worried…"

"H-h-how do you know?!" she stammered.

"I'm really good at emotions. Surprise is a usual feeling when people figure that out. I'm also good at medical work," he answered.

She rubbed her arm with worry. If he was really and evil scientist or something, would he capture Starlow and torture her? She sighed and nodded her head with agreement.

"Ok, you can come in, but she feels sick. She just possibly ate something funny, I just don't know. It was disappointing,"

Dr. Sprite smiled and floated into the hallway. Madz guided him to their room, which made Dr. Sprite thank her after that. He observed Starlow and looked at Madz.

"Madz, the technique I use is personal, so can you leave? I'll call you in later,"

"But…"

"Madz, he's a successful Star Sprite doctor," reassured Starlow, "He's ok, don't worry"

She gulped and shut the door. She floated to Fawful and Midbus's room and opened the door. They were sleeping in and breathing peacefully. She sat on the bed, pointed her flippers inward, and honked like some penguins do. She kept on doing this until Fawful and Midbus woke up.

"Don't have the doing of the penguin alarm clock ever again!" yelled Fawful.

"I had to wake you up somehow, because Starlow doesn't have a fever and she's feeling sick!"

"Tired, very tired…" groaned Midbus.

"Midbus, I think Starlow has the sickness, somehow…" he whispered.

They got out of bed and went out of the room. When they went inside Madz's room, Dr. Sprite was sitting in front of Starlow. It looked like he was done with his method.

"Oh, guys, this is a successful Star Sprite doctor, and he diagnosed me with morning sickness,"

"Wait, that only has the meaning of something…"

"Yes, that's right," interrupted Dr. Sprite, "She's pregnant"

**Oh no, Starlow's pregnant? Already? Well, at least nothing bad with happen, for now. If you guys think this should be T, think again. K+ means some kids can handle it. I said I was taking the gross stuff out, like some of childbirth. Ok, Star Sprite pregnancy is different than human pregnancy.**

**By the way, for you guys on art websites, can you guys maybe do fanart of the series? What, some scenes are scenes I want to see in a picture, like the penguin alarm clock. Also, I'm not the best drawer, so I can't draw most of the scenes. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**


	2. This is Your Wedding, Cackletta

…_**This is your wedding, princess!**_

_**-Count Bleck**_

**That was part of Count Bleck's quote from Super Paper Mario. Why did I post that? Well, how do I put this…this is your wedding, Cackletta! Yes, they're marrying, like you said. However, I've added my own touch to them. You guys will be surprised, I hope…**

For a few hours, Starlow was very shocked. How was she supposed to take care of a baby? She wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility.

Soon, Madz came in their room to check on her. She had a book under her flipper that Dr. Sprite gave to her. It was about how to take care of a pregnant Star Sprite.

"Starlow, you're going to be fine," she reassured, "You just need some help, right?"

The Star Sprite rolled back and forth a few times, then looked at where her stomach should be. She tapped it lightly with her foot and glanced at Madz.

"See my belly? Another Star Sprite is forming there. Soon, I will have to take care of it on my own. I'm just…not ready,"

"You're going to be ready. It won't seem like it, but love will help the both of you,"

A tear went down Madz's face after she finished speaking. Wondering what was wrong, she scooted closer to Madz.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Madz sighed and put the book down. She petted Starlow once before speaking again.

"When I was a penguin in Antarctica, I could only speak in penguin sounds. I was with my parents, until a Goomba scientist and someone else came. They kidnapped me and sent me to a school, where I learned how to speak and write, along with other things. Then, something happened that changed my life.

"They sent me back home once I learned everything a human needed to know. When I spoke to my original parents, they were scared of me. Like Luigi, they ran away with fear, so I became an orphan. Luckily, Fawful adopted me, so I'm all better!"

She got cheerful after the last line. Surprised at how dark the story was, Starlow got more concerned about her.

"That's very sad, Madz…I didn't know…"

"Oh, Starlow, I forgot to tell you!" Madz interrupted as she went off on a tangent, "Cackletta and Antasma are having a wedding!"

Now, Starlow was even more confused. First a depressing story in the Mario world, then some news about a wedding? Madz must be very sad about this story, or she was just getting randomly cheerful.

"What wedding?" wondered Starlow.

Later, there was a wedding in the main room of Peach's Castle. The room was decorated white, there was a red carpet leading up to the stage, and rows of chairs were on both sides of the red carpet. Cackletta was in a white wedding dress, while Antasma, despite disliking it a bit, was in a tuxedo. The rest of the people, except for Nastasia, who was wearing her regular clothes, were either wearing tuxedos or white dresses. The wedding cake was on the table next to the stage.

Holding a book, Nastasia cleared her throat and read the lines carefully. If she messed up, the couple would be angry and she would be doomed. Hopefully she did it correctly.

"Cackletta, stepmother or master of Fawful, do you take Antasma to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" shouted Cackletta, who was a bit impatient.

"And Antasma, bat king who petrified Pi'illos, do you take Cackletta to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do, _screep!_" he screeched.

"'K, you are now husband and wife. You may kiss the, umm…the wedding cake has been eaten?"

Everyone turned toward the wedding cake and saw it was replaced by Starlow, who was stuffed. The only pieces of the cake left were a few crumbs. Cackletta and Antasma ran to Starlow and were surprised about what happened.

"Vhat?! _Screech! _Ve vere supposed to eat that together, _screep!_" yelled Antasma.

"I'm so sorry, we were both hungry…" she moaned. Unfortunately, eating tons of cake comes with a cost: a bellyache.

"We? Who's 'we'" asked Cackletta.

"It's me and the baby. I'm pregnant, from Dreambert!"

Antasma did a high-pitched screech that was in the human hearing range. He suddenly acted like a monster when he heard Dreambert was now in the family.

"Vhat?! Dreambert is our family, _screeeech!_" he angrily screeched. He flew out the door and screeched angrily.

"Starlow, why did you say that?!" yelled Cackletta.

"But it's true! Also, won't it be obvious when it gets some of his genes?"

Madz looked out of the door with worry. If the Mario Bros. spot him, he'll be destroyed again. She then remembered a few days after Toadley healed from the flu, he taught and trained her about Sickie Thoughts.

_Madz was happy when she used Sickie Thoughts on the Goomba. A blue light engulfed the both of them. When it disappeared, the Goomba caught a bad case of the sniffles. He couldn't just take a day off, so he ran away to Bowser's Castle._

"_Good job, Madz," praised Dr. Toadley, "Emotions are important when using Sickie Thoughts. Should you not get mixed up with your emotion? Of course you shouldn't. That includes angry and furious,"_

"_What do angry and furious do?" asked Madz._

"_Well…I still have to research that a bit more…" he answered._

"Dr. Toadley, we must use Sickie Thoughts!" shouted Madz.

Dr. Toadley, who was staring at Starlow with surprise, ran toward Madz and faced her.

"Are you correct? I think you are! Even if I'm a doctor…"

They ran out of the room and into the hallway where Antasma was. When he noticed them, he turned around and screeched thunderously. They had to weaken him somehow.

"Ok Madz, I'll use my psychic power. Think of things that make you angry,"

When Madz is angry and using Sickie Thoughts, she gives them a bad bellyache. At this moment, she thought of the Mario Bros. being responsible to destroying things she enjoys. Instead of being angry, she was furious.

Dr. Toadley stared at Madz, which gave her a bad headache.

"Ugh…so much power…"

A blue light engulfed the both of them, but only Antasma was starting to inflate. When the blue light was gone, Antasma was puffed up like a balloon. That was when Dr. Toadley discovered that the "furious" emotion causes the Blorbs.

He screeched and wiggled, but he couldn't get up. He couldn't fly anymore, so he was just stuck lying on the floor. When Madz's family ran into the hallway, Fawful was carrying Starlow. They were surprised that Antasma got so huge, but they were a bit relieved he couldn't do much harm right now.

"Antasma, are you ok?!" shouted Cackletta.

He couldn't move his head, so he had to recognized her voice. "Yes, _screech_! Still, ve must destroy Dreambert!"

He screeched angrily and continued to try to get up. He suddenly stopped when Madz flew onto where his belly should be.

"Madz, _screep_!?" he yelled.

She bounced on him happily and exclaimed, "Yay, Sickie Episode!"

As Madz was bouncing, Cackletta turned to Dr. Toadley. "You will make Madz cure him, right?"

"Indeed I will. Still, maybe he should calm down first,"

Cackletta sighed and helped Toadley push him out of the hallway. Madz was still bouncing on him while he was rolling because she knew how to do that without falling off. After they left, Midbus and Fawful looked at Starlow.

"That had closeness. Have the carefulness, or I have fury!"

Starlow stared at Fawful and answered, "It's food cravings! I shouldn't have fell in love with Dreambert!"

Midbus was shocked by the comment. "That true, Fawful?"

"No, Midbus. Starlow can have the loving of whoever she wants. She has the affection,"

Starlow blushed and decided to change the topic. "Can we go home? I'm a bit tired from eating so much,"

Fawful nodded as they walked home. What would they have to handle next time?

**Oh Antasma, I just had to. If you have calmed down, you would be cured 10 minutes later. I've just added what I wanted to add, hahaha!**

**Oh, right, chapters in the Madz and Starlow series may take a while. I update when I feel like it, unless you guys just can't wait and it's a weekend or I don't have school. Well, I can't wait for your reactions on this chapter. I hope you liked it!**


	3. I'm Madz, Not Starlow!

**Oh Cackletta and Antasma, what doctor do you mean? Do you mean Dr. Toadley? Oh yes, he has something to say for you…**

**Dr. Toadley: Is Cackletta going to have a child? I don't think so…**

**And that's the question of the day! You really think I would make the grandparents of the family have kids? That would mess up the family, guys. Don't kidnap Dr. Toadley and make him say the opposite, 'cause he's mine. *grabs Dr. Toadley and hugs him tightly***

**Dr. Toadley (can hardly breath): Air…air…**

**Anyway, let's do the chapter! *lets go of Dr. Toadley***

**Dr. Toadley: *inhales and exhales a few times* Don't do that ever again…**

A few days after the wedding, Madz woke up out of her bed. She stretched and looked at Starlow, who was still sleeping. She rolled Starlow over and saw she was smiling and giggling a bit.

_Wait, Starlow doesn't giggle like that…_ thought Madz.

She shook her to awaken her. Starlow woke up with a smile and stared at Madz. It was a bit creepy, despite the penguin usually being so happy and cheerful.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Madz.

"I was just thinking about sick people! Hey, who are you?"

Surprised, but a bit irritated, she answered, "I'm Madz, remember me? Your owner?"

Her smile turned into a bewildered expression. "Madz? I'm Madz! Yay, Sickie Episode!"

Madz was shocked by her response. She quickly got the book Dr. Sprite gave her, sat on her bed, and flipped through the pages. She found a page and read it to herself.

_In the early stages of pregnancy, a Star Sprite may act like someone it's very close to besides its mate. It's usually the owner, and it acts like this for several hours. This effect is similar to hypnosis, where the Star Sprite forgets it was acting like this uncontrollably. While many other things work, the most healthy way is to wait for the several hours to be done._

She glanced at Starlow, then at the book. This must be the reason why she thinks she's her! She put down the book and went up to Starlow.

"Star…I mean Madz, would you like to see Dr. Sprite? We really need to go there because…"

"Because Dr. Toadley is sick? Can we see him? I love sick people!"

Fawful came into the room to announce that breakfast was ready, until he saw Madz close to Starlow. Starlow was now laying down on her pillow, but she was smiling.

"Madz, Fawful wants to know the going on here," he ordered as he crossed his arms.

"You see…"

"Starlow is acting like me because of her pregnancy!" interrupted Madz.

Fawful went up to the bed and kneeled down. He put his hands on the bed while Starlow put her attention on Starlow.

"Ok, have the saying of the first word that comes to mind, ok?"

Starlow nodded as Fawful started saying the words. "Fury?"

"You!"

"Chortles?"

"Sick people,"

"Sick?"

"So much joy!"

"Cackletta?"

"My grandmother, I think…"

Fawful stood up with surprise and looked at Madz. "Maybe you should have the taking her to Dr. Toadley's clinic, if it has the wearing off…"

Madz was suddenly in disbelief. Did he know that the Mario Bros. had an appointment there today? She wouldn't mention that to him, or she wouldn't be able to go there today.

"Ok, we'll go there after breakfast…" she replied a bit nervously. Madz waddled out of the room, along with Starlow. If she was waddling, then she must really think she was Madz.

After breakfast, they flew to Dr. Toadley's clinic. When they only went a couple of feet in the clinic, Dr. Toadley ran up to them. He seemed nervous about the stepdaughter of Fawful being in his clinic.

"Madz, should you be here? No you shouldn't! Let's just go home and watch House…"

"Wait, only you watch House," responded Madz, "Also, Starlow thinks she's me because it's something that has to do with Star Sprite pregnancy"

"Ooooh, fish!"

Dr. Toadley turned around to see that Starlow was about to eat the intern's sushi. It was in a plastic container, like she got it from the store. What's bad about it is the intern likes her sushi raw.

"Starlow, don't eat my sushi!" yelled the intern.

She tried to eat it, but the intern just kept moving it away from her. Fortunately, Dr. Toadley grabbed her before she ate the sushi.

"Let me go, I can eat fish!" yelled Starlow.

"But Madz, you can't eat it because that would be rude," lied Dr. Toadley.

She still seemed a bit angry, but she was mostly fine with it. The real Madz flew up to her and petted her head.

"Do you want to look at the sick people?" asked Madz.

Before Starlow could answer, they all noticed the Mario Bros. were outside the door. Surprised, he thought quickly.

"Ummm, should you play Hide-Behind-the-Counter-Before-Someone-Sees-You? Of course you should!"

He hid Madz and Starlow behind the counter and ran into the fortune telling room. When the Mario Bros. walked in the room, Madz and Starlow were sitting on the floor, waiting to come out. Madz was also eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Oh, Mario Brothers! It's been a while!"

"Yes, did you hear I got my own year?" wondered Luigi, "It's amazing!"

"I did, it's kind of amazing. I wish I got my own year, but that won't happen…"

Soon, Madz looked around to find some costumes behind her, but they were just right for them. That did prove the rumors that the mini costumes behind the intern's counter were true.

"Starlow, I mean Madz, I have an idea!" whispered Madz. She grabbed a King Dedede costume and put it on. She also grabbed the same hammer the real one uses, but a smaller version, and a Kirby costume for Starlow.

"Why do we need these?" asked Starlow.

"It's to disguise ourselves. I'll help you put it on,"

At the fortune telling room, Luigi was explaining what happened to his older brother, Mario.

"My bro lost his voice from some mushroom! I didn't know what was wrong with him, but you will know, right?"

Mario was grabbing on to his throat as he explained it. Dr. Toadley also nodded while he was speaking.

"Yes, could this be a sign of something severe? It might be. I just have to use my crystal ball…"

On the desk, Madz and Starlow were hiding behind some objects on his desk. Luckily, people in Toad Town fall for disguises all the time, so having a costume is useful sometimes. They waddled close to the edge of the desk and sat down to watch more closely.

"Now, could this be a grave illness? It can. Will it be deadly? Possibly. You have…"

On the crystal ball, it showed Mario turning blue. He was in bed, but it looked like he was moaning while sleeping.

"Huh?! No…it can't be…ummm…"

He turned around to think for a moment. While he was thinking, Mario saw Madz and Starlow. He couldn't speak, so the best he could do was ignore them. Luigi, however, noticed this.

"Mario, what's wrong?" he asked. He was going to point at them, but Dr. Toadley turned around.

"Berrytosis indeed. I'm going to prescribe you some medicine, and you might be better in…"

"Yay, Sickie Episode!"

They turned around to see Madz and Starlow, the latter having a happy smile. Madz, on the other hand, was using all of her willpower not to act out of character, or she will get caught.

"What is that?" wondered Luigi.

Thinking fast, Madz answered, "Ummm…I'm King Dedede, king of Dreamland!"

Dr. Toadley sighed and ordered, "Madz, Starlow, take off the costumes"

They took off their costumes, with Madz helping Starlow take her costume off, and revealed their true selves.

"This is Madz the Penguin, who comes to my clinic every single day due to her love of sick people. Can she get annoying sometimes? I think she can,"

"Wait, but Starlow is acting different…"

"Oh, about that, she's pregnant. She can act like people she loves, except the mate, like it's hypnosis sometimes. Now, she's acting like me,"

Starlow floated close to Mario and smiled. She flew around him several times with joy in her little body. She giggled with delight as she flew.

"I hope this wears off soon…" said Dr. Toadley with embarrassment.

"Agreed," replied Luigi as he watched Starlow flying around Mario.

Later, Mario and Luigi left his clinic. Dr. Toadley waved goodbye as they left and looked at Starlow, who was sleeping on the counter.

"Wake up, Madz," he whispered.

Starlow had somehow fell asleep on the counter. She was tired after flying so much, so she took a nap afterwards. She woke up and stared at Toadley.

"Where am I, and why did you call me Madz?"

"Ummm…because you think you are?" answered Toadley.

She sat up and did a puzzled expression. "I don't think I'm Madz! I'm Starlow! Wait…is it because of Star Sprite Pregnancy?"

He nodded as she flew off the counter and looked around. "Ummm, where's Madz?"

He looked around the room also, but he couldn't find her. "I don't know. Do I think she's with the Mario Bros? I think so,"

"You're correct," answered the intern, "I saw her flying out with the Mario Bros. I think she followed them because Mario is sick,"

They both stared at the door with shock and then glanced at each other.

"Do you want to run and get Madz?" asked Starlow.

"Indeed I do," he replied.

They ran out of the clinic to get Madz and bring her back. The intern smiled and said to herself, "I'm so glad nothing normal happens here"

**Hahaha, Madz is following the Mario Bros! Oh, right, guys, I also like the Kirby series! It's very nostalgic to me. I remember picking up Kirby Super Star Ultra and making those clay figures out of the characters in that game. Oh, and Kirby Right Back at Ya…it's so nostalgic to me. Since King Dedede is a penguin and Kirby is some ball thing like Starlow, I decided to reference it!**

**Oh, if you have any suggestions, then post them here! I accept most suggestions, and I might do Cacktasma occasionally. So, I hope you enjoy the series and this chapter!**


	4. Madz Got The Flu?

**I've added up the views I got for September, October, and November for this year, and I got over 2,000 views in total. Of course it's not the best, but I think it's a good start. Still, I haven't really gotten reviews lately. Hmmm, oh well, I'll wait…**

**By the way, I'm reading the Hunger Games. I might make a Hunger Games fan fiction soon (maybe one where Haymitch does a dare to make a poem, like Li Bo, who's somehow similar to him, did). I still have to think about it, but I will still do Mario fan fiction. I just feel like I need to gain popularity in other archives, and I like the Hunger Games. Oh well, enjoy!**

Madz was sleeping on the counter in the Bean 'n Badge. She was very tired, but she didn't know why. The Toad who wanted to buy his badges felt a bit uneasy about Madz sleeping, so he decided to speak up.

"Ummm, why is there a penguin sleeping on the counter?" he asked.

"Oh, Fawful doesn't have knowing, but her Star Sprite doesn't have the wanting in her room…"

Madz turned over to the Toad's side and revealed that drool was coming down from her beak. He flinched when he saw the drool.

"Ewww, control your penguin!" he exclaimed squeamishly.

"Madz, what are you doing?!"

Starlow flew into the room and crossed her feet. It had been two months, almost three, after the baby was first formed. She looked irritated with her, but her voice wouldn't wake her up. Angry, she rammed into Madz, which knocked her off the counter, but she was too tired to care about the pain. She moaned as she rubbed her head for a second and stared at Starlow.

"Huh? What happened…"

She flew in front of Fawful and yelled, "When I said get out of the room, I didn't mean go onto the counter and nap there like Bedsmith would on Dreambert!"

She moaned again, but it wasn't at the pain. It was really because she didn't feel so good. Her body ached a bit, her stomach didn't keep her food down (the vomit on the kitchen floor proved it, but Fawful thought it was because she ate so much last night), and she had a bad headache. She was also feeling a bit nauseous and tired, the latter was way more than usual.

"Do you have okayness?" wondered Fawful.

She then looked at Fawful tiredly and answered, "Not really…"

The Toad crossed his arms and replied angrily, "You have a sick penguin?!"

The Toad then got a bit scared again and added, "Ok, that's just creepy, so I'll just leave…"

He ran away, but he was surprisingly fast. Toads did have amazing speed. Some theories believe this was because of their cowardly nature.

"Wow, he changed moods very fast…but still! Star Sprites are supposed to stay healthy when pregnant! No exceptions!"

Fawful reached down to grab Madz, but he was struggling a bit when he was trying to carry her. He only successfully carried her a few times. The rest of the tries lead to Madz falling and, when she was younger, crying. He got his grip and checked Madz forehead. When he was done, he dropped her onto the counter.

"Yessing, it's a fever. But I still have fury at you!"

"At the pregnant woman?!" she countered back, "Oh, so you are angry at both of us!"

"You have the being of no clothes on!" he yelled.

"I'm nude?! Did you notice the shoes I'm wearing?!"

"Shoes? Shoes don't have the counting of clothes!"

They started to bicker about clothes and how Starlow was naked for no reason at all. She flew away and tried to ignore her symptoms. Besides, the useless argument could take forever to finish, especially if she tried to stop it.

When she got to Peach's Castle, she was almost out of energy. She did have a nap, but she was still very tired. As she flew a few more feet, she was forcing to open her eyes. Soon, as she was trying to make it out of the castle, she collapsed onto the floor and fainted.

When she woke up, she was on a bed, but the covers were purple with yellow stars. She felt an oval shaped foot under the covers with her flippers, since it was nearby. When she looked up, she saw Dr. Toadley in his pajamas, but his appearance was different. Instead of a tan color for his skin, he was blue!

He was sleeping in his bed, moaning in his sleep. Maybe he was sick? She used most of her energy to crawl to him, but it was less to make a penguin honk to wake him up. He woke up slowly to see Madz looking at him.

"Madz…" he said in a very hoarse voice. He grimaced at the pain his voice made, making Madz wonder if he was sick or he just ate something weird and ended up like that.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He did a frustrated expression that meant, "I can hardly speak, do you want me to answer you?"

"I'm sick, but I don't know if you're sick or not. Maybe you can use telepathy?"

He closed his eyes for a bit and opened them again. In her mind, a voice was speaking to her.

_Madz, am I sick? Of course I am. I have Berrytosis, remember? The disease Mario caught?_

She smiled and let out, "Yay, Sickie Episode! You're sick!". She felt a bit less sick, but that must be just her imagination. She was still laying down because she was sick.

_What's wrong with you? I want to help…_

Trying to ignore the headache she had, she answered, in her mind, _Oh, it's horrible! I have a bad headache, I'm feeling a bit nauseous, my body aches a bit, and I'm really tired!_

His expression changed to a motherly and caring one, but she didn't know why. Maybe it was because he couldn't use his crystal ball without his voice, so he had to do something else.

_I told Toadsworth to bring you here when Starlow called to say you were missing. Poor you, did you look ill? Yes you did._

She was surprised by the answer. If Starlow noticed she was missing, then she must have still wanted her at the Bean 'n Badge. All she really needed to do was go in another room, not leave the place.

"You really mean…she wanted me there, even if I was sick?" she questioned out loud.

He nodded his head with and now serious expression.

_She's looking for you…but I must…ugh…_

He groaned and closed his eyes. She bounced while laying down and exclaimed, "Yay, Sickie Episode!"

He opened his eyes again and tried to look at Madz. He had a sickly expression on his face, and he tried his best to activate the telepathy again.

_Please…Madz…get the book I have…_

He closed his eyes again, and moaned once again. She tried to get off of the bed, but then she thought for a second. What if she fainted again? She had to get serious this time, or it won't result it something she would enjoy.

"Toadley, is it deadly?" she asked.

He opened one eye and answered, _In this case, no. However, am I still very sick? I feel like it…_

She tried to push herself up with her flippers to get into a sitting position, which she successfully did. She felt a bit nauseous, so she put her flippers close to her belly. She moaned a bit.

"Sorry…I don't feel so good…"

"Is anybody in there?"

A familiar voice was on the other side of the door. Madz noticed the voice and replied, "Yes, it's Madz, but come in!"

The door slowly opened, and Starlow came in the room. She had a surgical mask on, possibly to prevent her from getting sick. Her expression was surprised, with a bit of worry.

"Toadley, are you turning into a blueberry or something?" she asked.

"He has Berrytosis, remember? He must have caught it from Mario…oh…"

She glanced at her belly, and hugged it a bit. She moaned a little before Starlow also looked at her.

"Madz, I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I get mood swings, so I got happy and suddenly got angry. I should have told you to go in another room…"

Madz looked away for a bit with guilt. "I'm also sorry, because I tried to go to Toad Town, but I used all of my energy and fainted on the way there,"

Starlow opened her eyes wide with shock. "Madz, you fainted while going to Toad Town?! You shouldn't use your energy like that when you're sick. Go into his bed!"

She climbed into his bed and laid on her back. Starlow saw Birdley reading a book and flew up to him.

"Birdley, what is that book about?" asked Starlow.

"Birdley is reading about Berrytosis, FYI!"

She unlocked the cage with her feet. Birdley flew out quickly and exclaimed, "Birdley has freedom!" before flying out the door.

She picked up the book with her mouth and put it on the bed. Starlow read the part about Berrytosis and was a bit concerned.

"You ate a mushroom to trigger the effect. That's why you're so silent! You can't speak!"

He nodded and closed his eyes for a bit. He opened them again to do telepathy.

_Can I speak? No I can't. I must use telepathy…an ability I have…_

Both Madz and Starlow could hear the voice in their heads. Madz's headache got a bit worse, but she managed to ignore it. Starlow flew closer to Madz and Toadley and sighed.

"Look, it's all my fault. I've been as bad as Fawful's grammar, and I'm sorry. I just want to help, and I can't…"

"Yes you can!" interrupted Madz, "I can hold onto your shoes, and you can bring me home!"

Starlow glanced at Dr. Toadley with a worried look and then looked at Madz again.

"What about Toadley? He's also sick,"

_Is the intern coming soon? I think she is. I'll be fine, it's not deadly._

She listened to him carefully and put her feet close to Madz. She held on as she flew Madz out of the bed. She surprisingly successfully held on as they went out the door. As they went through Toad Town, they both accidentally bumped into someone. Madz let go and dropped to the ground as she bumped into her.

"I'm so sorry, we were just…"

They soon realized it was the intern, who was holding bottles of medicine. She seemed stunned that she bumped into them.

"Oh, Madz and Starlow! These are for Toadley, and why do you have a face mask?"

She glanced at the floor a bit, and back at her. "Oh, it's just that Star Sprites can't get sick when they're pregnant. It could be harmful for the baby,"

She looked at her with a bewildered look. "You are in the first trimester. It can only harm it if you're in the second trimester or third trimester. Now, I have to go, so see you later!"

The intern left after Starlow said goodbye back. Madz put her flippers on her hips and was angry at her.

"So, for this whole time, you could get sick?! Starlow, get me back to the Bean 'n Badge, or I'll make you sick!"

She flew down to make Madz grab onto her feet, which she did. So, for the rest of the day, for her punishment, she had to take care of Madz. No one could help her, so she had a tough time taking care of her. From that day on, she would read the book and listen to Dr. Sprite more carefully.

**Hahaha, that's funny! Oh, guys, I'm so glad you guys like me and are a fan of the Madz and Starlow series. I've had a pretty bad review once on another website a couple years ago. Sigh, I'll tell the story.**

**I did a fan fiction in script format a while back. It was so good, and that's what I thought. However, someone didn't like my fan fictions. For two of them, he gave me a four and a 4.5. But, I think I deserved those. My thoughts got out of hand at the time. My imagination was pretty wild back then. So, I've learned to control my thoughts with stories and use what people would enjoy the most.**

**So, it's surprising, but I've learned from it. Oh, what's the next chapter? It's Madz as a fitness trainer! I have got to look up human pregnancy to think of Star Sprite pregnancy…oh well. I hope you enjoy it!**


	5. Dance, Dance, No Solution

**There's one thing I want to tell you guys. I saw a pie chart (I don't think it's true) that showed what the Mario fan fictions on here was like. It was horrible! One third of it was "Ask the characters" fan fictions! The good, well plotted fan fictions only took up a small space of it. I felt like I was one of the rare authors on here. If that pie chart was true, would take away much of the fan fictions on here? Are most of the OC's on here Mary Sues? I almost thought I should quit until I remembered it was fanmade. I hope that pie chart isn't true. Oh well, I hope you enjoy it…**

"Are you saying I'm gaining weight?!"

Starlow was on her bed with Madz next to her. Dr. Sprite was in front of her, but he backed away a bit when she started to yell.

"Yes, it's the second trimester. In Star Sprite pregnancy, gaining extra weight is normal. The Star Sprite just needs to grow, so you'll gain extra pounds,"

Starlow leaned into Madz and started to cry. Wondering what was going on, Madz asked, "Why is she crying?"

"Mood swings," he answered, "Its normal"

Starlow stopped crying suddenly and began to smile. "I heard you can say if it's a boy or a girl now! What is it?"

Dr. Sprite was speechless for a second, but he knew he had to give Starlow the instructions on how to know what the gender is. "I won't know until you do what I say,"

"Really? What do I have to do?" she asked.

"Well, it might take some effort, but you must exercise until you're tired,"

Not wanting to use all of her energy, she asked, "Is there another way, doc?"

"Want to get the Starcups again?"

"No!" she shouted. She never wanted to get the Starcups again, mainly because she can't hover with them.

"Ok, then exercising is the only way," he said.

As Starlow was about to speak, Madz quickly flew under her bed and took out a grey, round radio. Slowly making her feet touch the ground to stop hovering, she gestured Starlow to come over to her.

Starlow flew over to Madz with unsureness and wondered, "Do we really have to do this?"

"If you don't want to get the Starcups, then this is the only way," replied Madz, "Now, stop hovering"

Starlow put her feet on the ground and stopped hovering. When she was on the ground, Madz ordered, "Now, you must copy what I do after I do it. That's what the penguins used to do, I think…"

She turned on the radio, and the Sammer's Kingdom music played.

"What is this, Chakron's music to meditate to?"

After the intro played, Madz started to dance to the music. _Left punch, Right Punch, Hop, Hop!_

Starlow mimicked it the best she could, since she didn't have hands or arms. _Left foot out, Right foot out, Hop, Hop!_

Madz nodded and smiled. Starlow was surprised she knew what the penguins did even if she was adopted years ago. She wondered how much she could remember until the next move came.

_Right Punch, Hop, Left Punch, Hop!_

She copied it again. _Right Foot Out, Hop, Left Foot Out, Hop!_

Starlow was having more fun than she thought. She kept on mimicking the moves Madz did in her very own Star Sprite way.

_Hop, Hop, Left Kick, Right Kick!_

_Hop, Hop, Left Kick, Right Kick!_

_Left Slide, Right Slide, Left Kick, Right Kick!_

_Left Roll, Right Roll, Left Kick, Right Kick!_

_Hover, Drop, Belly Slide, Hop!_

_Hover, Drop, Roll Forward, Hop!_

_Bowser Inhale, Left Punch, Right Punch, Hop and Twirl!_

_Kirby Inhale, Left Foot Out, Right Foot Out…_

Starlow fell down and tried to catch her breath. She was sweating, so Dr. Sprite knew she was already tired. He leaned onto her in order to feel the baby's movements. It was a way to know what gender a Star Sprite is.

"Starlow, what gender did you want when you first thought about it?"

Starlow thought for a second, and answered, "A girl, why?"

He smiled and responded, "Your wish has come true. It's a girl"

Starlow rolled up and smiled. She hopped up and down because even being tired can't stop her from being so happy.

"Madz! It's a girl! A baby girl! I'm so happy!"

Madz tried to smile, but there was something bad about it being a girl. Fawful didn't want Starlow to have a girl because he wouldn't know how to take care of it. A boy was fine, but girls were a whole other story. He could take care of Madz because penguin girls weren't that different from penguin boys, but Star Sprites crossed the line.

"Starlow, maybe we could keep that to ourselves? Fawful doesn't want another…"

"Keep it to ourselves?" she interrupted, "No, we should share this to everyone! Starting with Fawful!"

Starlow flew out of the room with joy and was flying to the kitchen. Madz flew after her, but she was too late. When she reached the kitchen, the news was already told.

"I have fury! Fawful doesn't have the wanting of a girl!"

"But Fawful, we can't change it," replied Starlow, "When I heard your voice in Bowser's body, I thought you were a girl at first…"

"Fawful?! Being of a girl?!" he yelled.

"I wonder if your 'Fawful Theater fans' thought, 'I love her! She should be a singer!''

"That is enough! Have the going from Fawful's sight like bacon's journey to the mouth!"

Sad and frightened by his tone of voice, Madz stepped back a bit. What would happen to Starlow?

"But…"

"Out! Get out!"

A tear fell from her eye. She cried as she flew out of the door, so Madz flew up to Fawful.

"Will she ever come back?"

Fawful sighed and answered, "Fawful doubts it. But we can have the getting of another Star Sprite"

Madz flew out of the room quickly and shouted, "Starlow, come back! Wait!"

He sat down and sighed once again. Dr. Sprite came into the room to get Starlow, but he didn't find her.

"You seem to regret something. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing has wrongness, just have the leaving…"

Meanwhile, Madz was flying though Peach's castle to try to find Starlow. She would ask Dr. Toadley where she was, but only Madz wants to go to the clinic every day. She's friends with Peach, so it would make sense if she was there. When she flew past a certain door, she heard the sobbing of someone. She flew to the door again and put her "ear" up to the door. It was Starlow behind the door.

"Don't worry, I can always be there for you," reassured a voice, which was most likely Peach's voice.

"Really? I was going to have a girl, but Fawful doesn't want a girl,"

"Well, that's because he's a boy. Boys are like a different species to us. Don't you wish Dreambert was here right now?"

"Ummm…" Starlow paused for a second, "I guess I do wish Dreambert was here. He's a really nice guy. I love how he talks. It might be a bit old-fashioned, but he knows how to be romantic"

Peach giggled for a bit and added, "Isn't he also red and cute? Just like Mario?"

Starlow chuckled and answered, "Yes! Now that you mention it, he is red and cute! It's like how Madz thinks of sick people. Sometimes their faces get red, or their noses get red, and she thinks it's cute! It's one of the many reasons she loves sick people,"

"That's great, but can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Madz assumed Peach leaned closer to tell the secret, but she wasn't sure. Trying to whisper loudly on purpose, she whispered, "I think Madz has a crush on Toadley"

They started laughing from the gossip that was untrue. It was a good thing she kept it a secret, because if she didn't, people will try to think of what the baby of a penguin and a Toad is like. In Madz's mind, it doesn't look so good.

Madz put her ear off the door and knocked. Peach opened the door and smiled.

"Hi Madz, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Starlow. She needs to come home with me,"

Madz could see Starlow looking away from her. "Don't listen to her. Her family doesn't want me anymore…"

"But Starlow that was my dad. I would never let him talk like that to you like that,"

"But he did! You didn't stand up with me! It's all your fault! No, wait, it's all of your guys' faults! You made me work out, Dr. Sprite told me the gender early, Fawful made me leave, the baby was a girl, and Dreambert made me pregnant!"

There was a pause for a second. She flew up to Starlow and petted her back. Instead of Madz speaking first like she would usually do at moments like this, Peach spoke up.

"Starlow, it's none of our faults. Maybe if you look back and see why it happened in the first place, you may be able to see how it really started,"

Starlow faced them and revealed, "Maybe it started when I met Dreambert. When we traveled together with the Mario Bros., we got used to each other and I felt different. Then, Madz got me, and she brought me to Dreambert again a month later. At that time, I got closer to him, even if we were just friends. Then, I was secretly 'dating' him, and this happened,"

Peach sat down on the bed Starlow and Madz were on and reassured in a calm voice, "Then there's no need to get upset. You guys are right for each other. Now, I think the only thing to do is go back to Fawful and stand up to him"

"That's right!" shouted Madz with some courage, "I won't let Fawful take you away! We're a family!"

Starlow smiled and flew up. "Right! Madz, let's go to the Bean 'n Badge!"

Later, Fawful was at the counter, waiting for them to come. Dr. Sprite had taught him that it was wrong to get a pregnant Star Sprite to leave because of the gender of the baby. He was given cards so he would say the apology the right way.

Soon, Madz and Starlow flew to the counter. "Fawful, we're here!"

Fawful glanced at the cards occasionally and read his lines.

"I am sorry I was such a fool for getting your Star Sprite to fly away because of the baby's gender. I yelled at it, and it flew away crying. Oh, my daughter Toad…"

Dr. Sprite hit his face with his foot in frustration. He uses the same cards for every person, and he forgot to change them for Madz. She was a penguin, not a Toad.

"…you might be the cutest, but a Star Sprite means so much to you. I was very wrong. So, I must say sorry. I will never do that again and…" Fawful threw the cards behind his back, "Fawful had the missing of you guys!"

Madz and Starlow went up to Fawful and they all hugged. Dr. Sprite smiled as he flew up to them.

"So, what do you want to do now?" asked Starlow.

"Do you want to do some penguin dancing with Midbus?" asked Madz.

They all nodded their heads, except for Dr. Sprite, and the family ran to get Midbus. Dr. Sprite was about to leave until Dr. Toadley came. Dr. Toadley was holding a bouquet of roses that were for Madz.

"Who are those flowers for? You seem a bit affectionate today,"

"Did Peach ask me to give them to Madz? Yes she did. Was it because she thought Madz was in love with me? Indeed it is,"

Dr. Sprite was confused by the comment and replied, "Madz is only a preteen, I think. Maybe you should return the flowers or give them to someone else"

"Could I find the receipt? No I couldn't. I guess I'm stuck with these flowers…"

"Well, you could still give them to her, just not in a romantic way,"

As Madz, Starlow, and Fawful walked out of the room with Midbus, Dr. Toadley threw the flowers at Madz. She barely caught it before seeing where it came from. Dr. Toadley was waving at her, and his eyes told her that he was smiling under the cloth on his face.

_Did Peach also mean it the other way around? _Thought Madz.

**That was a good chapter. Oh, right, I have some news to share to you guys! You guys will love it, I know you will.**

**First of all, I have gotten suggestions for appendicitis, chicken pox, and a broken bone from Yankeegal13. I then noticed that no one has really been commenting lately, especially on Madz and Starlow 8. So, in celebration for 2014, I have decided that I will let people comment on any suggestion, especially Cacktasma. I really don't want to do appendicitis or a broken bone, and I've gotten the chicken pox mostly wrong in Doc of All Trades, so if anyone wants to do those, ask Yankeegal13 about what she wants.**

**Second of all, you can use the Madz and Starlow series in any way you want. Giving me credit is optional, just don't say it's your own. Otherwise, you might expect a punishment from me or someone else.**

**Finally, if you have any questions, please PM me (user/author) or use the comments (guest only) to ask it. If it's for translations, then I will only give you translations for the character names (ex. If you want to translate "I am Starlow" to "Sono Dorastella", I will only do, "I am Dorastella"). Any other questions I will answer correctly.**

**Happy 2014! I hope we have a great time this year! Also, I hope no historical celebrities die this year like Nelson Mandela did. (that was sad…). I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Intern, I Made Toadley Chubby

**I've got this idea while listening to the Antasma Battle music at 10 P.M. What does that mean? It means immediately open Microsoft Word, start typing the new chapter, and post it whenever you can. I first got this idea when looking at Sskingdomsfury's (Superkoopalingfan's) picture "Eat up!" The picture itself was Fawful holding a plate of meat in one hand and some cake in the other. He had an evil and sinister look on his face, and I thought of making someone chubby in the fanfiction. How will that fit? I didn't know that until I listened to the music, which reminded me of the "Cackletta having a child" suggestion. So, here it is, a chapter inspired by a picture, a suggestion, and amazing music.**

"Is this delicious? I think it is,"

Dr. Toadley was sitting at the table in the kitchen with Fawful. Fawful wanted him to come over to his house to eat together, so he came over. On the table was a chocolate cake, doughnuts, and other sweets that Fawful made for the both of them. Dr. Toadley just ate a slice of the chocolate cake, and he was satisfied with the flavor.

"Really? Fawful had the making of these, and he wasn't sure if a doctor would have the eating of sweets,"

"Is it fine to eat sweets? Of course it is. We just do it in moderation,"

As he was about to grab another slice of cake, a phone was heard ringing. Fawful laughed sheepishly and ran to his room to get the phone.

"Fawful will be right back!" he yelled.

Knowing he wasn't watching, he grabbed a slice of cake and took a bite out of it. He knew he wasn't used to doctors eating sweets, but he couldn't just ignore the food. He started to quickly devour the slice and reached for another.

"Toadley! Cackletta wants to have the knowing if she's pregnant!" he shouted.

"Will you tell her that's not possible? Yes you will!"

"What?! Fawful will not have the telling her that!"

"Is it the truth? Indeed it is! She's an old Beanish witch!"

He didn't answer back. Instead, he came back to Dr. Toadley and grabbed a slice of cake.

"Have the opening of your mouth,"

Wondering why he was holding the slice, he opened his mouth. He soon discovered why as Fawful put the slice in his mouth, forcing him to chew and swallow.

"Having the wanting to talk to the Great Cackletta?"

Instead of feeling guilty, he felt like he wanted more cake. "Do I still want to eat? Yes I do,"

"Have the proving of it. Have the eating of everything,"

He licked his lips before starting to devour some more food. This is why he took off the cloth that usually covered his mouth today. He wanted to eat the snacks and food that Fawful had made for him.

In Madz and Starlow's room, Madz was feeling Starlow's body. She wanted to feel the kicks that were in her body. Whenever she felt one, she smiled.

"I think I felt one in your back!" smiled Madz.

"I felt that one," she responded, "And the rest of them,"

They giggled before Midbus came in the room. His eyes were wide open with shock, but that only meant one thing. Someone was eating the sweets he wanted.

"Madz, Starlow, fortune teller is eating sweets! Stop him!"

"Don't worry, Dr. Toadley will leave leftovers, right?" wondered Madz.

"Fawful wanted him eating sweets. All sweets,"

Wondering if Midbus was right or not, they flew to the kitchen. When they got there, they saw Dr. Toadley laying down on the floor, only sitting up a bit. There were only a few doughnuts left and some crumbs remaining, but Fawful wanted him to eat more.

"Come on, have the eating more, unless you want to have the calling of Cackletta!"

Dr. Toadley was noticeably chubbier, and he was heard moaning. "OK, I'll call her…"

"No, he needs to see another doctor! There has to be other doctors in Toad Town, right?" asked Starlow.

"There is another one that I know, and he can help Dr. Toadley!"

"Please don't tell me it's Doctor Mario…" he moaned.

"It's your intern!"

Everyone sighed with relief, but then realized that it was a bad idea.

"Madz, there are other doctors. The intern might not have the medical experience that we need…"

"Don't worry, Starlow," she reassured, "She's also a nurse there sometimes. Also, she might be able to handle a simple bellyache"

"How do you know…?"

Dr. Toadley moaned loudly as he put his hands on his belly. "Not again…"

"Midbus learned the hard way, so I just guessed," she answered back.

Midbus walked over to the kitchen to see that some food was left. He grabbed a couple doughnuts, put them in his mouth, and chewed slowly so he could taste the flavor. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the sweet and mouthwatering taste of the doughnuts in his mouth. The taste was so good, he almost forgot where he was in the first place, until Fawful spoke.

"Midbus, can you have the carrying of Dr. Toadley?"

He opened his eyes and swallowed. Speechless for a moment, he carefully grabbed Toadley and put him in his arms. Even a strong pig-armadillo thing could tell he gained some pounds from the sweets.

"Ok, now let's carry him…ow!"

Starlow felt another kick in her body. This time, it was a hard kick in her right side.

"Are you OK, Starlow?" asked Madz in a concerned tone.

"It's just a kick," she answered. She then tried to look at her right side to talk to the Star Sprite inside of her. "Isn't that right? You're like me when I got angry Luigi when I was inside Bowser. Who else is inside of there?"

Getting a bit impatient, Dr. Toadley moaned, "Should we go to my clinic immediately? Yes we should"

Thinking it was good if they went there now, they started to walk, or fly if you include Madz and Starlow, to the clinic.

At the clinic, before they got there, Cackletta and Antasma were talking to the intern about the news.

"Dr. Toadley must have ignored me or didn't want to call, but I wanted to know if I was pregnant. I went to a Beanish doctor instead and they said I'm pregnant!"

Antasma did a joyful, but loud, screech. It was so loud, the intern had to cover her ears for a second.

"I think he didn't want to call either because he was having a lunch break at the Bean 'n Badge or he thought that you were too old to get pregnant,"

"Too old?!" yelled Cackletta angrily, "A Beanish doesn't have age limits to getting pregnant!"

A bit frightened, she corrected, "Yes, but humans and Toads do"

The doors in the clinic opened to reveal Madz and her family with Dr. Toadley. Midbus gently placed him down on the waiting room seats and walked back to where his family was. The intern's eyes were wide open with shock.

"Toadley! What happened?!"

He moaned quietly before responding, "Did Fawful make me eat too many sweets? Yes he did"

To hide it, Fawful made an excuse for it. "He didn't want to do the calling of Cackletta because he thought she had oldness,"

"Vell, excuse me, doctor, _screeonk!_" Antasma screeched, "You don't respect the elderly?"

"No, is it because I thought you were too old to be pregnant? Indeed it was," he answered.

"Guys, let's just blame Fawful for all of this and move on with our lives,"

Everyone stared at Starlow, some angrier than others. Madz and Midbus didn't even care about who did it or not; they just wanted the argument to be over.

"She's right, I think we just need to do what we can do, like help out Dr. Toadley. He gained a few pounds and he must feel sick from all of that food," the intern said while everyone was looking at her with interest.

"If someone helps me with this bellyache, will they get half of my coins? I think they will,"

Despite knowing he was joking, they all tried to carry him to one of the beds in the back room. They put him in one of the middle beds, and Cackletta kneeled down to him.

"I think I should thank you for teaching me to trust Beanish doctors and not Toad doctors," thanked Cackletta.

The moment after she thanked him was the rare event of seeing him smile. The cloth would usually cover it, but today, he left it at home. The moment stopped when he groaned again. This lead to several Toads turning their heads with confusion.

"What happened to the doc?" asked one Toad.

"I don't know, but it's certain that he got chubby," replied another Toad.

The Toads were all laughing at the Toad's comment. One Toad was even wheezing and coughing, but he still managed to keep on laughing.

"Is this a serious health issue? Of course it is!" yelled Dr. Toadley. They were indirectly, or maybe even directly, laughing at him. They didn't know that he had a bellyache, too.

"I forgot you guys are all sick! Which one should I be with…?"

"Madz, let's focus on Dr. Toadley right now. He needs our help…"

The intern stopped when she saw Madz flying all over the place, stopping occasionally to look at one sick person and exclaim, "Yay, Sickie Episode!"

As they saw her flying all over the place, Cackletta gazed into Antasma's eyes and asked, "What will happen during pregnancy?"

As Antasma was about to answer her, Starlow's baby kicked over and over in her body.

"You must be enjoying this, huh?" she said as she was looking at her right side, "I think you love happy people. If you do, you'll get used to Madz quickly"

Thinking Starlow was a bit odd talking to her baby, Antasma suggested, "You vant to help the doctor, _screech_!"

"Sure, he helped me figure out if I was pregnant or not by not answering back,"

As they were about to help, they saw that the intern was rubbing his belly. "I know you like it when people rub your belly, Toadley…"

He was doing sighs of content that sounded a bit like a purr. They both glanced at each other, then back at Toadley.

"I think we'll just leave…" said Cackletta as she walked out of the door with Antasma. Fawful sighed and sat down on the edge of Dr. Toadley's bed.

"Fawful's sorry…"

"Do you need to be sorry? No you don't," he responded, "Did I need to exercise more anyways? I certainly did"

Fawful smiled a bigger smile and sat up. It was unlike him to care about someone like that, but for some reason, it seemed like the perfect moment to pity someone.

"Now, can I have some cake? I think I should…"

Trying to act like him, the intern corrected, "Will you go on a diet? Yes you will"

He sighed in his mind and thought, _Note to self, never go to Fawful's house to eat again._

**Logic of how Beanishes can have babies whenever they want: Unknown**

**Trying to find out how that is possible: Let's keep that a little secret.**

**I was unsure about doing the suggestion at first, but then I figured out that I can fit it into here in a humorous way. When I meant chubby (like in the Nickelodeon show Sam and Cat, "It's a polite way to say fat"), I didn't mean Blorbs chubby (that's more inflation than fat). I'm guessing you assumed that, but just in case, I'm going over that.**

**I really hoped you enjoyed this. This is one of the few chapters that doesn't focus on Madz and Starlow, but on someone else (in this case, Dr. Toadley and Fawful).**


	7. Hello, Third Trimester!

**Well, somebody is doing a story that's also about Starlow being pregnant. It's "The Star Sprite and the Prince" (not to be confused with Madz and Starlow 3, or "The Prince and the Star Sprite"), and it also has Dr. Sprite. If you love this story, maybe you can read it. Chapters 1-4 are one paragraph, but the rest is much clearer. Pregnancy starts at around Chapter 9. There are some punctuation errors, but maybe you could give it a chance. I hope you enjoy this and that fan fiction!**

Madz was eating her toast for breakfast. Starlow was still sleeping with her baby inside of her. It was the seventh month of pregnancy, so the third trimester began. When she was done with her toast, she heard Starlow calling her name.

"Madz! Come over here!"

Midbus continued his stack of French toast and ignored Starlow. Fawful, on the other hand, felt like something was wrong.

"Madz, can you have the going into your room? Starlow's doing the calling,"

Madz nodded and flew through the hallway. When she floated to her door, she opened it and saw Starlow lying down. She was wiggling on her bed and trying to get up, but she failed. Madz floated up to Starlow and pushed her up into her sitting position.

"Madz, I can't hover! I was going to get the book, but I couldn't,"

Madz rubbed Starlow's back and felt a kick in there once. She noticed Starlow could be surprisingly silent when she can't hover, since she wasn't hiccupping.

"You hide your Starcups very well, Starlow!"

Puzzled, Starlow corrected, "I don't have the Starcups…"

Madz's eyes were wide open with shock. "You mean, this is an emergency?"

"I think it is, why?" answered Starlow.

Madz grabbed the phone and dialed the number. After a few seconds, Dr. Sprite answered her.

"I was having sushi with Dr. Toadley since he lost the weight he needed to lose. Is there an emergency?"

"Yes!" she replied, "Starlow can't hover, and she doesn't have the Starcups! Can you come over here quickly?!"

He paused for a second and responded, "I'll come as fast as I can. I will come with Dr. Toadley, though. Is that OK?"

"Yes, just come here as soon as possible!"

"OK, keep her calm. We'll be there soon,"

Madz hung up and floated over to Starlow, who was now frightened because of the phone call.

"Madz, what's going to happen to me?!" she shouted.

"Starlow, you're going to be fine. Just lay down," she assured her.

Starlow laid down and saw Madz rubbing Starlow's right side. She knew that was the place that felt the best when it was rubbed. She did sighs of content as she rubbed her side.

"Madz, I think we both love it," she said with a calm voice. Madz kept on rubbing until she felt a kick in her side. She took her flipper off of it and backed away a bit.

"Starlow, how many kicks have you felt?" asked Madz.

"Not as much as a couple months ago when Toadley got chubby," she responded, "I don't feel any kicks right here anymore"

She pointed to the middle of her left side with her left foot. Madz observed the place she was pointing at and rubbed it for a second.

"It feels hard. It's like something else is in your body…"

Starlow's eyes were now wide open. "Hard? Do you think the egg is forming now?"

"Egg?" Madz wondered with puzzlement, "What egg?"

Before Starlow could say anything, Dr. Sprite and Dr. Toadley quickly came into the room. Dr. Toadley used his hand to make Starlow sit up before looking into her eyes.

"Starlow, will you be alright? Yes you will,"

Dr. Sprite felt different parts of her body with his foot before coming to a conclusion. "Yes, you're fine. It's just that the egg is forming inside of you. You don't need to be scared,"

Starlow took a deep breath and exhaled. She did need to keep calm, or else she might frighten her baby.

"What egg? What's going on?" asked Madz impatiently. She needed to know what was going to happen to Starlow.

"Well, little penguin, Star Sprite Pregnancy is similar to human pregnancy, except in a few different ways," replied Dr. Sprite. Dr. Toadley took a crystal ball out of his coat and placed it on the bed. On the crystal ball, it showed a Star Sprite with an egg that has a star pattern on it, much like Dr. Toadley's head.

"We lay eggs, and those eggs hatch into Star Sprites,"

The crystal ball then showed a calendar with the month "May" on top.

"Before female Star Sprites lay the eggs, they have to develop them in what's known as the third trimester,"

The crystal ball then showed the month being ripped off, showing June. Half a second after that, June was ripped off, showing July. On the 17th of July showed a picture of a birthday cake.

"It takes three months until it's fully developed, but it could come at any moment after it has fully formed,"

The last thing on the crystal ball was a Star Sprite that was similar to Starlow in appearance. She was resting in a bed that had a yellow blanket on it.

"I advise Starlow to rest often so her body can use its energy to make the eggshell. She won't feel any kicking in the spots where the eggshell has formed, but that will make her resting eaiser,"

The picture disappeared, and Dr. Toadley put his crystal ball back in his cloak. Feeling a bit impatient, he suggested, "Should we go back to the sushi place now? I think we should"

Dr. Sprite frowned and shook his head. "I'm very sorry, but slacking off like that is frowned at the clinic I work at"

"Do you make house calls? Yes you do. Is that illegal? Of course it is."

Dr. Sprite stayed calm and replied, "We Star Sprites need house calls. It's not illegal for our race. Sometime, we can't hover, and we need to get there quickly. We don't have hands, so we have to do our examinations where the patients are,"

Dr. Toadley thought for a second and reminded, "Do we need to celebrate me losing weight? Indeed we do,"

Dr. Sprite's eyes now showed concern. "You told me you were allergic to raw sushi. I was worried about you accidentally eating my raw sushi, and I don't want you to inflate,"

"Then why don't you just go to Dr. Toadley's house and maybe have a party or watch some TV?" suggested Starlow.

Their eyes were both wide open as they thought of the same thing.

"The first season of my favorite show, House M.D?" they both said at the same time rapidly.

"Do I have the DVD box sets? Indeed I do!" exclaimed Dr. Toadley.

"You are quite lucky. I only have one DVD. Also, I don't have hands, so I can't put in the DVD or use the remote well,"

"Do I have hands? I certainly do!"

Dr. Sprite smiled as Toadley walked and Dr. Sprite flew happily out of the door.

"Did Dr. Toadley just walk out happily with another doctor?" wondered Starlow.

Surprised, Madz added, "He's never been this happy since I got the hiccups and kept on accidentally transforming into the Miracle Cure"

Starlow rolled to the pillow and was luckily able to sit up this time. "When you had the hiccups, you cured everyone in the clinic. Good thing I scared them out of you,"

Madz pulled the covers so they were covering Starlow's feet. "I think you're right, because I would transform into penguin, then Miracle Cure, then penguin, and back to Miracle Cure!"

Starlow giggled for a second and yawned. Knowing she was tired, Madz pushed her softly so she would lay down. Starlow rolled to her side as Madz pulled up the covers just beneath her mouth. Starlow then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Sleep tight, Starlow…" whispered Madz.

She flew to the door and glanced at Starlow. She wouldn't be awake as much, but she would always comfort her. She opened the door and flew out of the room. She quietly closed the door and smiled.

"I won't see Starlow that much, but at least I can always…"

Madz hiccupped and transformed into the Miracle Cure. She can't talk while in her Miracle Cure form. When she hiccupped again, she turned back into her penguin form.

"Oh no, Fawful! I have the…"

She hiccupped again, and transformed into the Miracle Cure. She flew a few feet until hiccupping again.

"…hiccups again! Help me!"

Madz was flying toward Fawful as she kept on hiccupping. As she was hiccupping, she kept on transforming from penguin to Miracle Cure, and vice versa. Still, she was happy that Starlow was resting peacefully with her baby.

**I had to add the joke at the end. I just had to. Oh, and the fan fiction on the top? I wouldn't read it if you're very young (like 10 or something). It's more for an older audience. Madz and Starlow 9 is way more bright and cheerful than the other one. Also, the reason I mentioned it was because he needs some help with writing and I thought you guys can help him also.**

**I've already thought of the name of Starlow's baby! For fun, try to guess the name. Only I know it, so it will be tough. I'll give you a hint: This is Starlow and Dreambert's baby. I hope you liked the fanfiction!**


End file.
